The invention relates to waterbeds and more specifically to a novel waterbed sheet attachment system.
Presently numerous structures exist or have been designed for capturing sheets and other bed clothing used with mattresses. The Shield, U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,399, discloses a bed clothes harness that uses eye members and elastic sections formed with heads at their ends that are attached to the bed strap harness.
The Svedberg-Reker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,139, discloses a different type of harness-like arrangement for securing a mattress pad to the top of a waterbed mattress. Murray, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,137, discloses the use of a plurality of individual bedding holders that are positioned around the perimeter of the mattress for securing the bedding in position.
Reaser, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,518, discloses structure for bed sheet installation and retention using individual cover retainer members. Seeman, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,016 discloses a bedclothes retainer structure that utilizes Velcro fastening structure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,880, the inventor Hamm discloses bed clothing fastening structure that utilizes a clasp and a wedge member.